


abrazo

by exbex



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Tango, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Drake used to think it was envy, the tightness in his gut at the way Maxwell could move so fluidly, so easily, with every confidence and not a single care in the world.
Relationships: Hana Lee/Main Character (The Royal Romance), Maxwell Beaumont/Drake Walker
Kudos: 4





	abrazo

It’s unusual to see Hana moving with anything less than perfect poise, but right now her steps are somewhat hesitant, her body language indicating that she’s unsure of herself. She’s following her partner, but there’s just a bit of fluidity missing.

Not that she looks awkward by any means. Drake is pretty sure such a thing is impossible. She actually looks kind of cute, with that little crinkle of concentration between her eyebrows. And of course in the span of a single lesson, she makes major strides, but it’s almost lost on Drake, because he’s mostly watching Maxwell.

Drake used to think it was envy, the tightness in his gut at the way Maxwell could move so fluidly, so easily, with every confidence and not a single care in the world. 

Maxwell and Hana finish dancing, and Drake waits for her to leave the room before he approaches Maxwell, allowing himself a few moments to drink in the way the old t-shirt clings to his muscles. “There’s a dance that Hana Lee doesn’t know?”

Maxwell grins. “I guess the tango isn’t a courtly dance. But she wants to learn so she can surprise Sara.”

“Does Brooks know how to dance the tango?”

“She does. She’s pretty good at it, actually.”

“Of course she is.” Drake is mostly successful at keeping the edge out of his voice, but he’s acutely aware of how he’s always at least one step behind everyone else in the rest of the group. Even Brooks seems to have learned more in a couple of years than he managed to pick up his entire life.

“You want to learn?”

“What?” Drake is shaken out of his brooding by Maxwell’s open expression.

“Do you want to learn the tango?”

There’s no reason to say yes. It’s not a courtly dance. When is he ever going to use this skill that is going to take a lot of time to learn.

“Sure,” Drake shrugs. He looks down at his workout clothes. “I’m still dressed from my training session. Unless you want me to go put on nicer clothes.”

“Not for your first lessons,” Maxwell replies. “It’s important to be comfortable. You’re not too tired from training?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

“Alright.” Maxwell shakes out his shoulders. “Let’s begin with the abrazo.”

“Sure. What does abrazo mean?”

“It’s the embrace, and it’s how everything begins.”

Maxwell wraps his arm around Drake and places his hand firmly in the middle of his back. Maxwell, who has never, as far as Drake knows, done a single day of manual labor in his life, somehow has very firm, very masculine, hands.

This is fine.

“Now you take my left hand with your right hand.”

Totally fine.

“And you just follow my lead.”

Drake tries to remember what he’s learned from Brooks and Hana. _Glide. Don’t stomp. The floor is covered with eggs. If you don’t step lightly, the eggs will break. If the eggs break, you’ll slip and fall and drag Maxwell down with you._ The thought of Maxwell’s lean, sculpted body on top of his has Drake breaking into a sweat. _No worries, there’s a nice, long, cold shower waiting for you._

They repeat the basic steps a few times. “You’re doing really well,” Maxwell grins. “And you didn’t even give me a hard time that I’m leading.”

“I know when to trust the experts,” Drake says. “Just don’t try to dip me.” _Because I would burst into flames,_ he thinks.

“I will not do that to you without your permission,” Maxwell chuckles. “I think we’ve probably done enough for your first lesson.” He steps back and gives a bow. “Same time tomorrow?”

This is the point where Drake should say no, it’s not really his thing, he has other stuff he has to do.

“Sure,” he replies.

Maxwell’s eyes light up. “Really? Awesome! Best friend dance partners.” He does a little shimmy from side to side. 

>i>I am so fucked. Drake rolls his eyes. “Don’t get too excited, chief.”

Maxwell shrugs. “One of us has to.” He grins. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Drake sighs as he walks away. _Tomorrow, and probably tonight, sneaking into my dreams._


End file.
